


Broken Wings That Used to Fly

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Castiel did not expect to be alive after being killed by his brother Lucifer. But, here he was in a different world, still alive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel woke up with a gasp in the field of tall grass.

He felt his wings curve as they laid painfully spread out on the ground. His wings have been damaged by going to Hell to rescue Dean, then Metatron took his grace and the fall happened, his wings have not had much time to recover. They were ugly in his opinion. 

Castiel reached out across the Earth, searching for what little brethren he had left on his Father's creation, but he couldn't find any. Not even Jack, the Nephilim that he failed to protect. The child that he could not look after.

But it was weird, as if there was no supernatural beings here, and he could not even find Dean with their bond.

That is what worried Castiel the most.

He tried to spread is wings to ready them for flight, but pain seared through the appendages as he stretched them. 

Then he realized that they were in a physical form. A form that people could see. They could see the broken feathers, the charred and burnt ends of his wings, the colorless feathers that will never gain their shine.

Everything came crashing down on the angel at that moment. 

He curled into himself, what was left of his wings covering his body and shaking as he sobbed.

Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, had no one in this world.

The angel sat and mourned for hours, maybe even days. He did not move, not even when a jet landed in front of him.

"Stand up and put your hands in the air." It was a cold voice that tried to command the angel. Castiel did not listen and another sob shook him. That made him remember Dean, when the Mark of Cain was on his arm and had turned him into a demon. That Dean had been cold and emotionless. 

"Stand up, or I will shoot." It was a woman's voice this time. She was also cold, just like the voice before. It sounded like Mary when Ketch had brainwashed her.

He still did not move, and tears tracked down his cheeks as he felt the loss of the people he loved. One more so than others.

Castiel never told Dean Winchester that he loved him. 

'I am so sorry, Father, for all the sin I have done...'

"We need a tranquilizer." The female murmured into a communication device.

'Just send me back, back to Sam, to Mary, to Jack...'

There was a prick of pain on one of his wings, and a numbness that washed over that wings. Human medicine does not work on angels. The numbness went away in a moment.

'Back to Dean.'

But Castiel's prayer was not answered. He shook his wings and readied them for flight, hoping that maybe he could reach Lebanon. He was in Maine right now, outside of a small town.

The fallen angel stood up and gave one great flap of his wings, lifting him into the air a couple of miles into the air.

He turned himself West, and only glided a few feet before pain flared through out his wings once again. He had not used then for so long. He groaned, but kept up is speed, lifting himself farther from the ground.

But then Castiel's head started to grow dizzy, his vision swam as he dropped to the ground going at the speed of light. He had only reached the border of Vermont before crashing into the ground, one of his wings breaking with a snap.

The jet landed again, and that was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.

\--------------

The light had woken Castiel up.

It is rare for an angel to pass out, but when their wings are damaged and almost beyond repair, it is possible.

"Do you know where you are?" A kind male asked as he held a clip board to take notes on.

"Earth. Several billion years from start of creation." Castiel only stared at the man, eyes unblinking.

The man wrote down something on his board, presumably about his comment. "Do you know who you are? Or when you were born?"

"My friends call me Cas." He did not wish to give them too much information about himself. He wasn't exactly human.

"What about when you were born?" The man asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Castiel tilted his head. "You said the word 'or' in between the two questions and that means the person can answer either one they choose. I chose my name and that is all I will give you."

The man sighed and put down his clip board. "We could have done this much easier."

The angel only stared up at the metal beams of the ceiling, remembering all the elements that it is made of.

A different man with dark skin and one eye walked into the room, frowning as he did. "What are you?"

"Sometimes I ponder that myself." Castiel now was looking at his coat, wondering what happened to his own. He likes that coat, not this paper-like gown he wore.

The man with the eye-patch scowled at him. "You are in no position to make comments like that, boy."

Castiel furrowed his brows. "But I am older than you? Why are you calling me a boy?" 

While the man was saying something again, Castiel slipped into his mind. His shields were nothing compared to the ones of Sam or Dean.

"Colonel Nicolas Joseph Fury. Born in July of 1968. You are no threat to me." Castiel ignored the man and looked at the cuffs on his wrist. He would not be able to get out of them, not with his grace healing his wings and other injuries. But maybe...

The room went dark, and when the lights flickered back on Castiel was out of the bed and putting on his coat over the gown.

"I need to go. Goodbye, Colonel. Let us hope that we will not meet again." The Angel of Thursday left the room when the lights flickered once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to say, anyone that can piss you off, I would consider them a friend." Tony Stark said as he paced in a swagger around the conference room table. "Who is this person anyway?"

"We don't know. Its blood didn't match anyone in this world, nor did its face or prints." Fury sighed as the Avengers looked skeptical.

Steve Rogers furrowed his brows. "You said it had wings?"

"Big, black. But they were missing feathers, burnt and bleeding. Surprised it could even fly with them." Natasha Romanoff informed as she twirled a knife on the table. She had been the one that tried to sedate the creature.

"You said that he, I assume they are a he, was crying when you got there?" Bruce Banner asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked over the case in front of him. "And that he seemed determined to get somewhere when he took off? I know that he will be hiding himself more, but could we pinpoint where?"

There was silence in the room as the director rubbed his chin.

"Sir, there has been another energy surge, similar to the one before." An agent said, looking startled at finding all of the Avengers together.

"Where?" Was all that Fury needed to ask.

The agent stared before turning to her papers. "Lebanon, Kansas."

* * *

Castiel was confused. Why was the bunker not here? He knows this is the exact coordinates, he had memorized them in his head so that he could cheek on Dean while he was with Kelly. 

But there was nothing here but trees and ruins of an abandoned factory.

" _No_." The angel cried out, falling to his knees where the entrance should have been. He then quickly flew over two hundred miles to where Bobby Singer's house would be. Where it _should_ be.

Seeing the neat house with a picket fence nearly made Castiel burst, almost wanting to sob.

There was no Bobby in this word. No Mary, none of his brothers or sisters. No infant Jack. No Sam...

No _Dean_.

Flying to the one place he knew would be similar, the field that Dean had been buried in, and where Castiel had put the healed soul into it's body.

"Dean." Castiel sobbed, his wings falling limp. Dean could have never loved him if he could see his wings, how broken and chard they were from Hell and the fall. "Dean, I need you. Please. _Please._ "

His ears perked at the sound of the jet landing, the same one that was in Maine. There was seven life forms on the aircraft, but only four got off.

"Stand down and put your hands above your head. We don't want to hurt you." A calm voice tried to persuade the angel. Castiel only sat limply on the slightly damp ground as he felt his wings flare with pain and soreness from the use. Before, he would not have dared flying when his wings were so damaged, but now he did not care if he had nothing left.

"Sir, Cas, place your hands above your head or you will be sedated." The woman's voice was harsh and cold, her being the same woman that was in Maine. 

Castiel felt deja vu as he heard the woman speak. It was like what had happened in Maine was happening again.

"Dude, just stand up with your arms raise before we are forced to sedate you." A snarky voice said from above. When did Castiel fall to the ground?

But then he felt it. A flare of angelic grace in this world, and it was behind him.

"Woah! Where did that dude come from?" Said the same snarky voice from before.

Castiel smiled as he recognized the grace of his older brother, one that he had thought to be dead.

"Gabriel."

"Heya, Cassie! Now what is my little brother doing here in a dimension so far away from our own?"


	3. Chapter 3

The former Trickster's wings were visible like is own, but instead of being broken, the three sets of wings were shining with golden feathers as Gabriel smirked with a lollipop in his mouth. Castiel got up from his knees, hopeful that his brother could get him out of this universe and back to Dean.

"Gabriel, brother, can you take me back?" Castiel pleaded, eyes brimming with tears.

Gabriel's lollipop disappeared and his face grew serious. Gabriel almost seemed to be angry with himself. "I'm sorry, little brother. I don't have enough power to get both of us back. I was... not in a good place when I fled our dimension." Gabriel's form flickered for a millisecond, but Castiel could still see his older brother's broken form with a healing cut on his throat. "But, this world has superheroes! Isn't that cool!"

"Gabriel," Castiel sighed but smiled to himself. He at least had someone in this world with him.

"Yeah, okay. As nice as this family reunion may be, we still have to take you in. Both of you." The man in the metal suit said, breaking Castiel's train of thought. "We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." 

"Please raise your hands slowly." The man in red, white, and blue commanded. Gabriel did not move, except for putting a hand on his hip.

"Y'know what, Mr. Star Spangle with a Great Ass? No. You will have to make me." Gabriel then stuck out his tongue as if he was a child. A bullet whizzed through the air and met its' mark on Gabriel's thigh, making the archangel fall to the ground. Castiel cried out and ran to his brother, getting shot in the back, very close to one of his wings, before falling onto his knees next to Gabriel.

"I'm fine, Cassie. It'll take a while to heal, that's all." Gabriel smiled through his pain. Castiel panted from the bullet in his back, but still managed to stand and heal himself with what little grace he had. He tried to move his hand to heal his brother, but Gabriel waved him off. "Don't, I'll just heal the old fashion way."

Castiel shook his head and tired again, but was met with another bullet in the back and a cry from Gabriel.

"Cassie!"

Castiel fell, face first, into the earth. The angel did not have the strength move, but a shadow was hovering over him. Gabriel was covering him with his wings in a dome, protecting Castiel's injured body.

"I've got you, little brother." Gabriel whispered and brushed his fingers through Cas' dark hair before collapsing, blood coming from his mouth and nose. Gabriel had used a small bit of his depleted grace to protect them both. But, even archangels can be tired and injured.

Castiel lost consciousness quickly, not hearing his brother's pained sound of worry.

* * *

"So, you still don't know what this 'Cas' guy is, and now there is another?" Fury questioned calmly, but everyone could tell that he was enraged. Steve looked like a kicked puppy while Tony was oddly quiet for once. The other Avengers that had been there; Natasha and Clint, stood off to the side of the office. Bruce had quickly fled to his lab after the mission, needing to calm down. Bucky had tried to follow the small team into the office, but was stopped.

"Yes, his name is Gabriel. And they are brothers." Natasha informed the Director.

"You said he has three pairs of wings? And Cas had tired to heal him in someway while he looked perfectly fine?" Fury paced the temporary office that was in Stark's tower.

"Yes, sir." Steve confirmed.

Tony looked around at everyone in the room in shock. "Am I the only one who could see it?"

Fury stopped his pacing. "See what?"

"Well, there's actually two things but I'm only going to tell you one." Tony received a glare from everyone in the room. "What? I need to check something out first. But, the name Gabriel? The six wings? The healing with a simple touch?"

"Spit it out, Stark!" Fury spat, impatient. 

"Geeze, who pissed in your coffee? Well, my mother used to tell me bedtime stories about angels. They were more like lullabies, but I can see the connections with some of the biblical angels." Tony explained, but only got blank looks. "What?! I'm trying to help..."

"We don't have time for your ramblings about bedtime stories, Stark. We need a solid answer on what these things are." Fury's face harden. "Stark, I want you to take blood samples from the both of them with Banner. Once they are awake, Romanov, Barton and Rogers will interrogate. Got it? Now go."

Tony got up as quickly as he could to get away from the Director. Yes, he knows that the angel thing was a little far fetched, but still, words hurt.

He made his way into the penthouse that had all of the main Avengers' rooms and some others, when he bumped into Peter, who had just came from the window from the way he was panting and the fact that he was wearing his suit.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! So, I saw on the news about those two winged guys. I just wanted to swing by if there was anything I could do to help." The teenagers' voice cracked, reminding Tony on how young he was.

"Nah, not much, kid. Pretty sure they're both sleeping in cells right now because Fury's paranoid because the one guy disappeared into thin air." Tony led the kid into the elevator and hit the button to the floor where his lab was. "But you could probably help with blood samples if you want to."

"Sure!" Peter chirped and greeted Bruce with a 'Hey, Dr. Banner!' before sitting at his own desk that Tony had put in for the kid.

While the kid was busy with something on his web-shooters, Bruce had pulled Tony aside. "Tony, are you sure that you want the kid to be working with us on this?"

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think the kid would find a way to get into it even if we didn't want to."

"Well, he is your kid after all."

* * *

Gabriel woke up, which was very strange for a being that was suppose to never sleep, to a sexy looking, red-haired woman in a very tight black, leather suit. She was standing in the shadows, having a view of the door and him. His wings were splayed out awkwardly in the tight space, but he folded them up against his back.

"So, is this the part where you ask me questions and I'm going to answer them like a good little human?" Gabriel smirked and tried to move his hand up to his face, but found there was a chain connecting them to a pole on the side of the bed. He could sit up, but not move much. "I would like this if it wasn't in a different situation. Which, by the way, why am I here? This isn't for kicks and giggles."

"You're not human. That's why we have you captured and chained up, Gabriel. That is your name, correct?" The woman moved out of the shadows slightly, illuminating her face.

"I think that we have a misunderstanding here. How about you let me and my brother go and nobody gets hurt or expelled into a different reality, because trust me," Gabriel stretched his grace out to feel his surroundings and realized where he was. "You don't want half of New York in a cheesy horror film just because that."

The words 'horror film' put her on edge. Probably because now she thought he was going to kill half of New York like and ax-wielding maniac. Great. He must be loosing his touch since...

Gabriel quickly snapped out of his train of thought before it turned into memories that he wanted to forget. 

"I think that you and your brother will be having a nice, long stay with us, Gabriel." The woman slid back into the shadows. Cliché, much?

Gabriel rolled his eyes and tried to break the handcuff by melting the metal, but found that he could not due to his lack of grace. Damn, he really was getting rusty.

"Any chance I get a phone call?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts on where I should go with things? Should I make this long or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke to darkness, unlike his brother.

The angel was in pain from the bullet wound in his back, but Castiel knew he could deal with it. He could sense someone outside of his cell, but knew that they would not come in. He could feel the child's, teenager, Castiel thought, anxiety and curiosity. There was also something off about this teen...

There was a knock on his cell door before harsh whispers. After a few moments, the teen that had been waiting outside his door came in.

The teenager, Peter, had a very bright soul that reminded him very much of Dean's own. There was self-doubt and depression, but the soul of Peter Parker was bright with kindness.

"Hello." Castiel nodded at the teen and stretched his back, having sat up a while ago to put pressure off of his wound.

Peter swallowed nervously and shuffled back and forth on his feet. "Are you going to hurt us? Because I heard about how the team found you and you don't seem like you're going to try and kill anyone and I just don't get why-" Peter rambled.

"Why I was crying in the middle of a field? Or the fact that I have broken wings?" Castiel smiled sadly and Dean's face flashed in his mind.

Peter furrowed his brow. "No, well, yeah having wings is freaking awesome. But why would be be locked up here and you didn't even hurt anyone?"

They both sat in silence, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Mr. Angel Dude, I don't really know you, but I don't even think that you could hurt a fly." Peter spoke his mind before something in his pocket buzzed. "I have to go. Can I talk to you later?"

"It's not like I'll be anywhere else." Peter beamed at Castiel's slight sarcastic reply before bolting out the door, closing it behind him.

For some reason, Peter reminded him of Dean even though the boy was nothing like his Righteous Man in personality. But the brightness of his soul made Castiel think of his Dean nonetheless. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, mourning Dean even though he was not dead.

He wished Dean was here with him.

He wouldn't care if it was to belittle him, or even to comfort him.

Castiel really wanted Dean to be sitting beside him.

* * *

Dean wished that Castiel was with him.

After the angel had sacrificed himself, Dean drank himself to sleep most of the days, crying at the stupidness of Cas or shouting himself hoarse in the woods outside the bunker. 

He knew that Jack did not deserve the anger that Dean gave him, but the nephilim reminded him of Castiel, from the head tilt to the way he was ignorant to the world around him.

"Dean, I found a hunt out in-" Sam stopped with his tablet in hand when he saw Dean's state. Red eyes, beer and whisky bottles surrounding him and week old clothes on his body. "Dean..."

"Shaddup, Sammy. Leave me 'lone." Dean slurred.

Sam did not try to argue, having found his brother in this position many times already. He wished he could help Dean, but he found himself in the same place, back with Dean drinking his weight in liquor almost everyday and locking himself in his room.

"I'll go get Jack. Please stop drinking today, Dean. It's only noon." Sam sighed sadly and left. He really wished there was more he could do.

"Sam! Sam! I found something!" Jack bounced happily over to the younger Winchester. "I think I know a way to get Castiel back, if he is truly dead."

Sam's eyes widened and almost ran back to where Dean was drowning himself in his sorrows.

"Dean, we can get Cas back."

* * *

"So, you found two winged men." Loki asks as he twirled a knife in his hand. The avengers in the room sprung to attention, weapons ready. "I would like to talk to them."

"And why should we do that?" Barton asked warily, his bow nocked and arrow aimed at Loki's heart.

"Because I know where they are from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit of Dean!


End file.
